CC-1138
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 32 BBY | thuiswereld = Kamino | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Clone Marshal Commander | bijnaam = | functie = Clone Commander | species = Mens (Clone) | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,83 meter | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = DC-15A Blaster Rifle DC-15S Blaster | vervoer = UT-AT | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = }} CC-1138, ook bekend als Bacara, was een Clone Marshal Commander tijdens de Clone Wars die het 21st Nova Squad aanvoerde. Biografie CC-1138 werd net zoals alle Clone Troopers ‘geboren’ op Kamino als clone van Jango Fett. Al van in het begin gaf CC-1138 blijk van een agressieve aanpak die de Kaminoans zowel verbaasde maar ook zorgen baarde. CC-1138 werd ingedeeld bij het 21st Nova Squad waar hij als Clone Commander fungeerde. CC-1138 zag geen actie tijdens de Battle of Geonosis en werd na enkele maanden dienst naar het Clone Commander trainingscentrum gebracht waar hij verdere opleiding kreeg van de ARC Trooper Alpha-17. Onder zijn hoede ontwikkelde CC-1138 zijn eigen persoonlijkheid en kreeg hij de naam Bacara toegewezen. Daarnaast was Bacara één van de weinige Clones die extra opleiding kreeg van een ex-Journeyman Protector genaamd Cort Davin. Van Davin leerde Bacara heel veel zoals het respect voor de wet en gezag. Tevens nam hij de woordenschat over afkomstig van een dialect op Concord Dawn. Bacara communiceerde niet veel met de andere clones omdat hij meer leunde naar het erfgoed van een Journeyman Protector en werd beschouwd als een eenzaat en zonderling. Hij had wel een goede relatie met Clone Marshal Commander Neyo. Samen ontwikkelden ze nieuwe tactieken voor de BARC Speeder Bikes. Als ‘herboren’ Clone Marshal Commander van het 21st Nova Squad leidde Bacara de Galactic Marines, één van de efficiëntste en gevreesde Clone units. Bacara droeg een aangepast armor met zijwaarste bescherming van zijn helm. Bacara werd gekoppeld aan Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi met wie hij samen verschillende veldslagen vocht ondermeer op Boz Pity en Aargonar. Mundi wist niet goed wat hij nu precies over Bacara moest denken maar toch groeide er wederzijds respect tussen de Jedi Master en de Clone Commander. thumb|left|250px|Bacara op Mygeeto Hun laatste missie samen bracht hen naar Mygeeto. Daar ontving Bacara in het heetst van de strijd een code genaamd Order 66 die de Jedi als verraders bestempelde. Desondanks zijn zelfstandige wil, gaf Bacara het bevel aan de Galactic Marines om het vuur op Ki-Adi-Mundi te openen. Het is niet geweten wat er na de verovering van Mygeeto met Bacara gebeurde. Achter de schermen *De Clone designatie is een opvallende verwijzing naar THX 1138. *Bacara’s helm is afgeleid van een concepttekening van The Empire Strikes Back voor de Snowtroopers. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron *Bacara in de Databank *Star Wars Insider – n° 84 Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic *Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels category:Clone Commanders category:Mensen